


Dab on em

by TrashCanLife



Series: Shitpost fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, Swearing, This is a meme & a shitpost, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: How will Voltron defeat Lotor? The answer will surprise you!





	Dab on em

**Author's Note:**

> OK OK HERE ME OUT!!!  
> THIS IS A SHITPOST FIC BASED ON SOME TUMBLR POST I SAW A LONG TIME AGO AND HAVE SINCE LOST.  
> CRITICS HAVE CALLED THIS FIC A BLESSING  
> I'M NOT SORRY FOR ANYTHING >:D
> 
> ...pls dont hurt me

Oh shit!! Prince extra af Lotor is attacking the castle with his galra troops!

“Shit guys, we're under attack!! WE GOTTA FORM VOLTRON!!” Shouts Keith, the new leader.

So everyone gets to their lions and they form Voltron.

“How do we beat him?” Questions Keith. “Don't worry babe, Pidge & I got this” comments Lance.

“AHAHAHAHA WE'VE FINALLY GOT THEM!!!” Cheers Lotor. Just then, the arms of Voltron raise up, “wtf are they doing?”

Right then and there, in the middle of space, everyone witnesses a beautiful sight.

OMG VOLTRON IS DABBING

“OH SHIT, WE CAN'T BEAT THAT!!! RETREAT!!” and then Lotor leaves.

“Holy fuck, we won!!” exclaims Keith, “Lance, Pidge, you're geniuses!!”

And then they all went back to the castle. Pidge went to google some memes while Keith and Lance went to go make out.

LOL THE END


End file.
